Eric returns the spark
by panther207
Summary: Ariel is bored with her and Eric's sex life, but Eric has something planned to bring it back
1. Chapter 1

It's kinda late for this but whatever: I don't own any part of disney at all, they have all the rights to this movie and all their other movies. Also, if you could leave a lie/review/follow, any of those would be really helpful and greatly appriciated.

Ariel sat in her room, waiting for her prince Eric to return from his human duties so they could sit and talk for hours. Ariel loved everything about Eric, his charming looks, his muscular body, the way he listens to her. She loved him with every part of her heart, and he did her. The only problem was, she thought to herself, was their boring sex life. It seemed there was no more spark in their lovemaking as there had been when they first met. But tonight was going to be different. They had discussed their issue and Eric claimed he had a solution to their dull sex life. Ariel was getting increasingly more excited with each minute that passed. She was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her lover when her hand drifted to her crotch. Through her pants she started rubbing her young tight pussy. She continued to rub until she needed to remove her pants. She lied back on her bed wearing nothing but her size 36c bra and spread her legs wide. She cautiously inserted a finger into her increasingly wet cunt. At that moment, her husband Eric walked in to a sight that instantly caused his dick to jump up and fight the walls of his pants. "Wow Ariel, you just couldn't wait could you" he said. "Just the thought of having sex like we used is turning me on so much! So... What do you have planned?" Asked Ariel. "Well I'll tell you that in a minute, but first why don't you hydrate yourself before we get started. Here, I brought you some water." Eric said. Ariel toon the glass from him and took a big sip. Her mouth was dry from when she was finger fucking herself. Suddenly she felt dizzy. "Oh my, I'm very light headed right now." The last thing Ariel saw was a grin on Erics face... Then she passed out.

When she woke up, her left arm and leg were stretched and tied to the bedposts, and the same had been done to her right arm and leg. She tried to move but she couldn't; she was helpless. "Eric?" She yelled for her lover, but there was no response. Ariel tried once again to wriggle out of the ropes holding her down to the bed, but her efforts were pointless. Suddenly, she heard Eric's voice. "There will be three rules here: one, you will refer to me as master. Two, you will do everything I say when I say it. And three you will not argue with anything I say. Clear?" Ariel was confused "Eric, what's goi-" Eric slapped Ariel, hard, right on her check. "You will remember the rules at all times." Eric said. "I don't understand... WHATS GOING ON!" Ariel yelled, but her sentence was interrupted by a harsh slap across her face. "You claimed that our sex life was boring...well, after tonight you will be either begging for more or begging to go back to boring. Which brings me to my next point: there are two ways this can go. One way you will revive pleasure on a whole different level that you have never experienced before, and the other way is you experience pain on a level you never imagined before. Understood?" Ariel was confused but nodded her head to avoid getting slapped again. "Good" said Eric "you learn quickly. Now, I am going to place this gag around your mouth. If you do well, I will take it off. Disobey me, and, well, let's hope it doesn't go there." Ariel was terrified. She had never seen Eric like this before. But at the same time, she felt something. Horny, excited, turned on, and just like that, the spark started to return.

Ariel felt something wet against her pussy. She realized it was Eric's tongue. She started to maidan with pleasure, but then realized she was gagged. Eric was licking the outer lips of her pussy, and was using his fingers to tug and play with her clit. Then, he pushed his tongue further into her. The sensation was amazing. She wanted to grab his head and push him in deeper, but she was still tied up. "Oh yeah you fuckin slut. You like my tongue deep in your pussy? Of course you do you whore." Eric said to her. Then without warning, he pushed three fingers deep into her hot, tight pussy. He twisted them around and started rubbing her g-spot. This sent Ariel into a state of pleasure that was unlike anything she ever imagined. This sensation, in addition to Eric's tongue licking her cunt and biting her clit sent her into her first orgasm for a long time. She sprayed her juices all over him. "Well, I think you did good slut, maybe I will remove your gag now. But before he did, he took an electric vibrator, put it on it's lowest setting, and stuck it right below her clit. He then travelled up her body, kissing her smooth, silky skin, caressing her breasts and biting her nipples. He could see in Ariel's eyes that she wanted the gag out. He brought his face, covered with her cum, right above hers. He whispered to her, "alright I'll take the gag off, but you might be surprised with what you get." He took off the gag, and before she could get a word out he shoved his dick, all of it, right down her throat. He was mounted on her in a 69 position. His cock was going all the way down Ariel's warm throat, it was covered in her spit and his balls were slapping her in the face every time he thrusted his dick down her throat, but there was nothing she could do. Meanwhile, prince Eric resumed his position at her pussy, removing the vibrator, continuing the amazing oral sex he was giving her before. They continued to provide oral for each other. Then the prince said "holy fuck Ariel I'm gonna cum really soon!" She was too, he was so good at orally fucking her pussy, she thought 'where was this skill hiding?!' Then she felt Eric's cock swell up in her throat and she heard him say "oh god Ariel, IM CUMMING!" He shot his entire load down her throat. This sensation cause Ariel to cum again. She almost passed out from the pleasure. Eric took his spit covered cock out of her mouth and said "that was amazing appetizer slut, but now it's time for the main course!" "Oh master that was the best I've felt since I met you! Oh my god I want your cock inside me. I want to be your slut. I want you to fuck me till I drown in your cum" said Ariel.

She was so fucking turned on by the new prince Eric, she loved it. Eric then positioned himself in between her legs. He thrust himself into her, and Ariel let out a pleasure filled moan. He was slamming his dick into her pussy and she loved it. "Oooh yeah master, just like that, keep fucking my cunt!" But Eric didn't need her permission. He kept on fucking her hard. Ariel's legs wrapped around Eric as he leaned down to suck on her Tits, which were bouncing up and down with every push. He took one in his hand and one in his mouth. He was squeezing and sucking her tits, causing Ariel to shudder with pleasure. He removed himself from her tits so he could focus on plowing her, but he then noticed something. Ariel's feel looked so smooth and beautiful, he couldn't resist, and started sucking her toes. Ariel, who had her eyes closed and was enjoying Eric's fucking, was surprised at the sensation in her feet. Eric had never taken notice to them before, but to her it felt amazing. Eric was sucking on all her toes and licking her soles. The new and unusual sensation caused Ariel to cum for the third time. Her pussy clamped down on Eric's dick, causing waves of pleasure to fill him up. He was close to cumming. A few more thrusts and he pulled out of her. Ariel was confused for a moment, untill he shoved his dick in between her feet and started pumping again. The feeling was so amazing, he shot his cum all over her tits. "Master, what the fuck was that?! I wanted you to fill me up with your cum!" Ariel said. Eric replied "oh don't worry, it's not over yet"


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel was confused, but at the same time excited to see what her lover had in store for her. She was still on cloud nine from the most recent fuck she received. She looked between her legs to see her Prince licking his finger. Before she could ask what he was doing he started making small circles around her tight, virgin asshole. This was an entirely new feeling to her, but she certainly did not try to stop it. Then, contradictory to what he was doing, Eric did not hesitate to stick his entire finger inside her. To Eric, it was very hot inside his lovers 'other hole' and because she never had anything in there, it felt like it was gripping his finger. Then, Ariel let out a loud, ecstasy filled moan. "I think I want another finger master,". Eric obeyed her request, and carefully inserted a second finger alongside his first one.

He proceeded to speed up the rate at which he was plunging two of his fingers into Ariel's virgin butt. Eric pulled out his fingers, spit on them, then once again shoved them back into her but. Ariel was certainly enjoying the anal stimulation, but decided why not take it to the next level. She reached down with one hand and started playing with her clit, and with her other hand, started playing with the supple breasts. She could feel a climax building up inside her. However, this feeling was interrupted when she no longer felt the presence of the Prince's finger in her butt. Eric then said "I'm gonna fuck your ass, but first I need some extra 'lubrication'. If I untie you, will you promise to keep obeying me?". Ariel replied "Of course master, I'll do anything you want!". And with that, Eric untied her hands from the head of the bed. Ariel then got on her hands and knees, and took Eric's dick in her mouth. She didn't spare any expense in the cleanliness department. In other words, her saliva was all over his cock, and her face. She knew that his dick wasn't going to just slide right into her virgin hole with ease, so she was lubing it up as much as she could. "Alright that's enough." Eric said, pulling his dick out of her mouth and moving around to the other side of her body, "I'm going to slam my dick right into your ass whether you like it or not. Got it?". "Yes master," said Ariel, slightly nervous, but more excited about the brutal fucking she was about to get. She was still on her hands and knees, but lowered her chest even more, resulting in her tight young ass to stick out further in the air. Eric lowered his head to her hole, licked around it a little, shoved his tongue in to get the extra lubrication, then prepared to enter Ariel's but.

He positioned his cock so that the tip was just touching her hole. Just before he made the first thrust, the door to their room opened.


End file.
